custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fianchetto
Moroxi (Pron. məʊ-'rok'-si), codenamed "Fianchetto" (Pron. fē-ən-'ke'-to), is a mutated Dark Hunter. She was once a Toa of Psionics as well as a member of Makuta Chirox's Toa Hagah team. History Early History As most of those close to Moroxi are either deceased or missing, little is known about the Toa of Psionic's origins. Her being a Ce-Matoran further adds to her convoluted past, as Matoran of Psionics were known to rarely group together and form a village. Toa Hagah Bercilak's observations of Moroxi described her as a rookie Hagah. Her being promoted as such a time, around 2,400 years before the reformation, coincides with the mass killings of those who knew the location of Artakha; Most notably killed by the Order were Kojol and a number of Hagah. Moroxi was drafted to bolster the ranks of the executed. Unlike most Hagah, Moroxi spent much of her time in an underground complex on the island of Visorak as a living battery for Chirox's experiments. She and three other team members were kept under lock and key, constantly having their Toa Power siphoned away. At least one of their number passed away due to sheer exhaustion and that Hagah member's coprse was later discovered, having been dissected by Chirox. It was only due to the coinciding arrival of Bercilak as a replacement for their fallen comrade and a sudden Brotherhood meeting that she, along with her team, were able to break out of their prison cell. Unfortunately, their escape was doomed to fail before it even began. Makuta Chirox soon returned to find his Toa running about and quickly rallied the island's Visorak guards to his side. Two of the four Hagah died trying to leave the island. As for Moroxi and Bercilak, the two had managed to paddle out into the open sea, but Chirox recaptured the Psionics Toa with a Shadow Hand. Her Kanohi was mutated with a kraata while she was still wearing it and was later cruelly experimented upon, kept alive only in the name of science but driven completely insane from the millennium of pain and inhumane treatment she underwent. Teridax's Reign What little information is known about Moroxi during the dying days of the Matoran Universe comes from her own recounting, of which she is loathe to share. She claims to have been in the laboratory for over two thousand years until the Great Spirit Robot rose once more, severely damaging the compound. She managed to escape and found that both the Makuta and his Visorak guards were nowhere to be seen. The former had been slain in Karda Nui while the Visorak had all been summoned by the Heart though these were both unknown to Moroxi at the time. While the war raged across the islands, Visorak was left alone as it had no strategic importance. Moroxi remained on the island, having no role to play or home to head back to. Spherus Magna When the Great Spirit Robot fell, Moroxi emigrated to the reformed Spherus Magna. Weakened, hallucinating, and suffering from various untreated injuries, she collapsed after having wandered for several weeks in uncharted wilderness. Shortly after setting up the site for New Odina, Lariska found the near-dead Moroxi while journeying the globe for recruits. The mutated Toa was nursed back to health though nothing could be done for her mental wellbeing. To this day, she serves as the strategist for the newly-reformed Dark Hunters. Abilities and Equipment *'Savant "syndrome": '''Moroxi exhibits extreme intelligence and brilliance in the game of chess, which extends to problem solving, critical thinking, and tactical maneuvers in both war games and actual combat. As such, Moroxi is a nothing short of a military genius and is a prized asset of the Dark Hunters. However, her obsession with chess leads to an overly analytical and cynical attitude to those around her and an extreme lean towards post-positivism, to the point where she refuses to believe anything unless irrefutable evidence it presented to her. *'Giant bishop piece:' True to both her name and obsession, Fianchetto wields a huge replica of a chess bishop in battle. Fianchetto's combat prowess has steadily deteriorated following her mutation, though she is still able to wield this giant chess piece somewhat like a club or sledgehammer. *'Mutated Kanohi Felan: 'The Kanohi Felan is the Mask of Sensory Aptitude. When used, it bestows upon its user the power to heighten all five of their physical senses: sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. The user's sense of balance is also greatly increases. The Kanohi Felan does not increase eyesight as well as the Kanohi Akaku, and does not improve night vision to the degree that the Kanohi Ruru does. A Kanohi Felan is forged from a Freeze, Growth, and Teleport Kanoka. The Noble version of the Kanohi Felan increases the user's senses by a lesser amount. Moroxi's Kanohi is permanently fused to her; she cannot equip any other mask. However, due to the experiments carried out by Makuta Chirox, her Felan is nearly at full power at all times. This constant sensory overload is partly responsible for the Dark Hunter's descent into madness. Personality Toa Moroxi The only person alive who remembers her as a Toa is Bercilak. Though they did not know each other for long, Bercilak recalls that she was very young to be a Hagah. She displayed confidence in her abilities, but was easily distracted even during critical moments, a sign that she was not a battle-hardened Toa. She was extremely supportive of her teammates, calling out to Bercilak and waiting for him to board their escape raft even though she could have guaranteed her escape if she left alone. Any further information pertaining to her behaviour prior to this is unknown. Fianchetto As a Dark Hunter, Fianchetto oscillates between sane and insane. What truly tears her apart is that she is aware of when she is insane, but has no clear recollection of her actions, only that she was not herself. The Shadowed One sees great potential in Fianchetto, both when she has control over herself and when she does not. Her original personality is very similar to when she was a Toa. Her alternate personality is equal parts incoherent and genius but the Dark Hunters often struggle to interpret what Fianchetto says while insane. As such, The Shadowed One has trained her subconcious to srcibble down whatever goes through her head she is not in full control over herself. These writings usually end up as nonsense but do rarely contain insights neither Fianchetto nor the other Dark Hunters thought of previously, usually a battle tactic. While insane, Fianchetto tends to wander and exhibit disturbing behaviour. This often includes ramblings of chess theory or systems, long recitations of endgame calculations, and even games she plays against herself. Auditory and visual hallucinations are also common which in turn cause screaming or periods of strained silence as she suffers from debilitating headaches. As there is nothing they can do, the Dark Hunters usually confine her to a small room. These bouts typically last several minutes and often occur at least once a day. Fianchetto exhibits no murderous nor suicidal tendencies. Furthermore, through the Dark Hunters' continued support, she has been able to stave off both depression and insomnia. Appearances *A Lazy Summer Storytime (as a Toa) Trivia *"Moroxi" is based on the Maróczy Bind, "a pawn formation in chess named after the Hungarian grandmaster Géza Maróczy and primarily, but not exclusively, played against the Sicilian Defence." *A fianchetto is a common move in chess where the B or G pawn is moved one space up and the bishop is then moved diagonally in the vacated square. "Fianchetto" means "little flank". *"Felan" is the Old English word for "feel". *As with all of the Canto Universe Dark Hunters, this character's theme song, "Shine", was composed by Creo. Gallery References *Maróczy Bind (n.d.). In ''Wikipedia. Retrieved December 16, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar%C3%B3czy_Bind Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Canto Universe Category:Dark Hunters